Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -96\% \times -\dfrac{2}{8} \times -\dfrac{20}{25} = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -\dfrac{2}{8} \times 100\% = -25\%$ $ -\dfrac{20}{25} \times 100\% = -80\%$ Now we have: $ -96\% \times -25\% \times -80\% = {?} $ $ -96\% \times -25\% \times -80\% = -19.2 \% $